kiss x siss
by akanearita
Summary: Tom memiliki adik tiri yaitu hermione dengan nafsu yang sudah di luar kendali. apa yang harus di lakukan tom ! untuk yang di bawah 17 tahun agaknya jangan baca ini fict yah hehe fict ini terisnpirasi dari manga dengan judul yang sama :D OOC, Lime. update chap. 2 !
1. Chapter 1

chap 1

Nafsu gila adik tiri

Tom riddle memandang dirinya di cermin, dirinya begitu tampan dengan kemeja hijaunya,lengan kemejanya di gulung rapih sampai sikut. Hari ini ia akan menghadiri acara makan malam pertamanya dengan ibu barunya. Pagi tadi ayah tom menikahi seorang janda muggle yang cantik berasal dari paris. Janda itu memiliki anak gadis setahun lebih muda darinya. Sebenarnya tom tidak ingin ayahnya menikah lagi apalagi dengan seorang muggle, tapi bagaimanapun juga tom akan sangat bahagia jika ayahnya bahagia, tom merasa kasihan dengan ayahnya yang harus tinggal sendirian di manor mewah ini jika tom sedang berada di hogwarts. Ibu Tom yang seorang muggle meninggalkan ayahnya ketika tahu ayahnya adalah seorang penyihir.

"Tom, cepat sedikit nak. Mom dan Hermione sudah menunggu di mobil." Terdengar suara ayahnya dari balik pintunya. Tom tidak menjawab, dia segera berjalan ke sumber suara.

"kau sangat tampan malam ini, oke ayo" ayahnya berjalan di depannya. Tom memasang wajah yang sama sekali tidak bisa di tebak.

"Tom ? kamu masih belum setuju dad menikah lagi ?" tanya ayahnya.

"selama dad senang, aku pun akan ikut senang" katanya masih dalam ekspresi yang tidak tahu apa maksudnya.

"terimakasih, kamu memang anak yang baik" ayahnya menepuk pundaknya dengan sayang, sekilas terlihat senyuman yang sangat tipis tersungging di sudut bibirnya.

Anak dan ayah ini pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

"dad kenapa kita harus naik mobil ?" gerutu Tom.

"_dear,_ kamu tau kan mom seorang muggle ? dia tidak mungkin bisa berpergian menggunakan 'cara' kita" jelas ayahnya. Tom hanya mendengus kesal dan tidak bisa berkomentar apapun lagi.

(***)

"kakak ! kamu sangat tampan !" terdengar suara dari dalam mobil, tom sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan suara itu dan dia pun segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

"kakak, bagaimana sekolah mu ?"tanya hermione.

"bukan urusanmu" jawab tom ketus.

"tom..." tegur ayahnya.

"sekolahku luar biasa" jawab tom seadanya.

"wah aku ingin sekolah di sana ! aku tadi melihat-lihat buku sekolahmu dan..."

"apa ! lancang sekali kamu ! buku apa saja yang sudah kamu lihat !" tom histeris bukan main. Bagaimana kalau adik tirinya ini tahu sesuatu ? tom saat ini sedang banyak mempelajari ilmu hitam, dan tentu saja tidak dalam pengawasan ayahnya tersayang itu.

"ayolah tom, adikmu hanya ingin tahu sedikit saja kok, lagi pula apakah kamu punya buku rahasia di luar dari mata pelajaran sekolahmu ?" tanya ayahnya yang membuatnya berjengit.

"ti..tidak, bukan begitu. Aku tidak suka ada orang lain yang berani mengusik semua barang ku"jelas tom tanpa ekspresi apapun.

"aku bukan orang lain. Aku adikmu" jelas hermione masi tetap ceria sama sekali tidak memikirkan suasana hati tom yang sangat tidak enak.

"diam ! aku tidak berbicara dengan mu !" bentak tom yang membuat ayahnya langsung membentaknya juga agar bersikap baik dengan hermione.

Sepanjang perjalanan tom sama sekali tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. berbeda dengan sang adik, hermione mengoceh tak henti-henti sepanjang perjalanan yang membuat gendang telinga tom mau pecah rasanya.

'ada yang salah sepertinya dengan gadis ini' gerutu tom kesal.

"kak kamu asrama apa ?"tanya hermione tapi tetap di acuhkan tom.

"kakak ?" hermione mencium pipi tom.

"apa-apaan sih ?" tom mendorong hermione jauh.

"habisnya kakak diem aja sih dari tadi" kata hermione manja.

"aku berhenti disini dad" kata tom habis sabar.

"tapi kita belum sampai.."

"sekarang !" mata tom merah menyala, dia sangat marah dengan adiknya ini, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, mengacak-acak bukunya, dan sekarang berani-beraninya menciumnya.

Setelah mobil nya menepi, tanpa menunggu berhenti total tom keluar dari mobil itu dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

(***)

Tom dengan emosi yang meluap-luap ntah kenapa sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Mungkin ia sudah menggunakan sihir yang terlepas begitu saja ketika emosinya memuncak.

"dad selalu membelanya ! bela saja terus ! dan lama-lama dad pasti akan meluapakanku !" gerutunya kesal. Ia mengeluarkan buku-bukunya dan membuka kopernya, ia membuka sebuah ruangan rahasia di kopernya, itu berisi buku-buku hitamnya, dan sepertinya hermione tidak menyentuh buku-buku itu, sedikit kelegaan menenangkan hatinya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuatnya melupakan rasa bencinya terhadap adik tirinya itu.

Tom lapar sekali,dia pun memanggil peri rumahnya untuk mengantarkan makanan ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ayahnya tidak menyusulnya ke rumah. Setelah kenyang ia pun merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk dan nyaman tanpa mengganti pakaiannya. Ia memandang sekeliling. Kamarnya bernuansa hijau dan perak, benar-benar menggambarkan sang pemilik kamar adalah seorang slytherin sejati, interior-interior dengan kualitas terbaik mengisi kamar tersebut.

Tak lama setelah ia rebahan ia pun mulai tertidur, dia mimpi aneh malam itu. Dia hendak berpindah posisi, tapi terasa berat sekali seperti ada yang menindih tubuhnya. Tom membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ada sosok gadis cantik menindihnya.

"hmm ?" tom masih berfikir siapa gadis ini. Tiba-tiba gadis itu langsung mencium bibirnya 'mungkin ini cuman mimpi' fikir Tom. Tom membiarkan gadis itu menciumnya, Tom hanya memejamkan matanya. Makin lama ciuman gadis itu mulai memanas, lidah gadis itu meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam mulut Tom, Tom menurut dan membuka sedikit mulutnya. Tangan Tom memeluk sosok gadis itu. Tom merasakan tangan gadis itu mulai turun dan membuka reseletingnya.

"heemm..aahhh" gadis itu mengelus pelan 'milik' Tom yang masih berbalut celana dalamnya dan itu membuat Tom sedikit mendesah.

"aaahh...terusss" kali ini gadis itu mengeluarkan 'milik' Tom yang benar-benar berdiri menegang. Tom masih memejamkan matanya, masih ingin menikmati. Ia merasakan 'miliknya' di kulum ganas yang membuat Tom mendesah.

"aku mau keluar..aaahhh" cairan kental keluar dari 'miliknya', Tom merasakan gadis itu membersihkan cairan itu dengan mulut dan lidahnya. Gadis itu mulai menindih Tom lagi dan mencium bibir Tom, kali ini tom tidak diam, dia yang mengambil alih, Tom berbalik dan menindih gadis itu, tangan Tom menjelajahi tubuh gadis itu yang membuatnya mendesah.

"ah terus kaak, teruss..ehmm" gadis itu terus mendesah.

"kak ? ah !" Tom membuka matanya, ternyata gadis itu adalah hermione.

"mione ?!" Tom kaget bukan main, ia langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"ayo kak,lagi. Kenapa berhenti ?"tanyanya polos.

"apa-apaan ?! keluar dari kamarku !" teriak tom. Hermione hanya tersenyum manja.

"ayolah kak, kakak menikmatinya juga kan ?" kata hermione sambil mengelus dada Tom yang bidang dan masih tertutup dengan kemeja hijaunya.

"kamu gila ! kamu itu adik ku !" teriak Tom. Tom membetulkan letak celananya.

"tapi kakak tidak mau mengakuinya sebelumnya. Kak aku mencintaimu" hermione mengucapkannya dengan suara yang mendesah-desah yang membuat Tom kembali tegang, Tom berusaha menguasai nafsunya itu.

"kamu gila ! dari awal aku sudah berfikir kamu ini gadis yang aneh ! apa yang kamu lakukan di kamarku !" Tom berdiri.

"tadinya aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. tapi kakak sudah tidur. Aku perhatiin kakak tidur. Aku coba tidur di atas kakak, tapi kakak diam saja, terus aku cium kakak ternyata kakak respon jadi ya aku terusin aja" jelas hermione polos.

"oke, sekarang keluar !" teriak Tom, ia berjalan dan membuka pintu kamarnya. Tapi hermione massih duduk malah sepertinya akan merebahkan tubuhnya lagi.

"aku mau tidur disini saja sama kakak" katanya. Tom habis sabar dia menarik hermione untuk keluar, dia mendorong hermione sampai jatuh ketika sudah sampai pintu.

"jangan pernah kembali lagi ke sini !" teriak Tom di akhiri dengan suara keras pintu tertutup.

Tom langsung ke kamar mandi. Dia lama berendam memikirkan kejadian yang baru di alaminya tadi.

'tapi itu tadi benar-benar menyenagkan' katanya sambil tersenyum. 'tapi dia adikku !' teriaknya dalam hati. Tom kesal dengan dirinya sendiri,dia mengambil handuk nya dan mengenakan pakaiannya lagi.

Masih pukul 11 malam, tom kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan kekasihnya. Dia berjalan ke sangkar burung hantunya yang terletak di ujung ruangan dekat jendela. burung hantu dengan warna yang sangat hitam dan mengkilat. Tom mengelus lembut paruhnya.

"remes, aku ada tugas untukmu, aku ingin kamu mengantarkan suratku untuk cho. Tapi dia ada negara yang jauh dari London. Kamu bisa ?" remes beruhu-uhu mengatakan dia bisa mengantarkan apapun dan di manapun tempatnya.

"bagus. Kamu tunggu sebentar aku tulis dulu suratnya" Tom mengambil selembar perkamen dan pena bulu nya. Remes bertengger di pinggir jendela memperhatikan tuan nya sedang menulis surat.

Cho ? bagaimana liburanmu ? aku sekarang memiliki ibu dan adik baru. Tadi pagi ayah ku menikahi seorang janda muggle. Anaknya satu tahun lebih muda dari kita. Menurut ku dia aneh dan aku sangat tidak menyukainya. Kapan kamu akan ke London ? aku sangat merindukan mu.

Salam cinta

_Tom Riddle_

Tom membaca suratnya berkali-kali, setelah yakin tidak ada lagi yang kurang, ia pun melipat perkamen itu sampai benar-benar kecil kemudian di ikatkannya di kaki remes. "remes, temukan cho,kembalilah dengan balasan suratnya" Tom membelai paruh remes, remes mengatuk-ngatukkan paruhnya sayang,kemudian remes pun langsung mengerjakan tugas dari tuannya tersebut.

Setelah memastikan remes mengerjakan tugasnya, Tom pun kembali ke kasurnya. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Tom bangun pagi sekali. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan tugas sejarah sihirnya, ia menutup kembali buku sejarah sihirnya yang tebal, dan menggulung rapih perkamen yang berisi essay sejarah sihirnya. Ia menutup kembali botol tintanya dan mengemasi pena bulunya, semuanya di rapihkan dan di letakkan kembali ke kopernya. Seminggu lagi ia akan kembali ke hogwarts, dia senang bukan main, di sana ia akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya dan akan meninggalkan adiknya yang 'gila' itu.

Ia menggeliat dan melihat jam dindingnya, ternyata sudah pukul 6 pagi. Ia berjalan ke sangkar remes yang masih kosong. Ia bersandar di ambang jendela dan membukanya perlahan, udara pagi yang segar langsung menerpa wajahnya dan membuatnya segar. Ia memandang pegunungan yang masih samar tertutup kabut di sebrang jendelanya, semburat merah menghiasi langit, tampak segerombolan burung mulai keluar dari sangkarnya.

Setelah lama menatap langit berharap remes kembali, ia pun bergegas ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi ia segera turun ke dapur untuk makan pagi. Disana sudah duduk ayahnya dan ibu barunya, namun ia sama sekali tidak melihat adiknya, sebenarnya ia tidak begitu peduli dengan adiknya hanya saja satu hal yang terlintas di fikiran nya 'apa yang ia rencanakan selanjutnya ?'

"pagi tom" sapa ibunya dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"hmm" jawabnya dengan anggukan. Ia pun segera bergabung.

"tom, bisa kamu bangunkan adikmu untuk makan pagi ? dad dan mom akan segera berangkat. Ada pekerjaan mendadak di kementrian dan kami sangat di butuhkan . tolong mengerti" ayahnya berkata dengan lembut, tom tidak memasang ekspresi apapun. Orang tua tom segera bangkit dan meninggalkannya sendiri di dapur 'aku harus ke kamarnya ? apa akan baik-baik saja ?' lamunnya.

Dia sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir panjang lagi, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menolak dan mengutaran alasannya. Tom bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju kamar adik tirinya itu.

Setelah sampai di depan kamar hermione, tom tampak ragu untuk mengetuknya dan ia ingin kembali saja ke dapur. Tapi takut ayahnya kembali lagi ia pun segera mengetuk pintu kamar hermione. Tom mengetuk berkali-kali namun tidak ada jawaban.

"hermione kau di dalam ?" teriak tom dari luar tapi tidak ada jawaban.

"oke aku akan masuk" katanya setelah menunggu lama.

Tom masuk ke kamar hermione yang berdominasi dengan warna merah muda yang lembut. Susunan kamarnya tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kamar tom hanya saja kamar tom lebih luas lagi dari kamar hermione. Tom memandang sekeliling dan melihat hermione masih tertidur dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya kecuali kepalanya.

"hey bangun ! dad menyuruhku membangunkan ku !" tom sedikit berteriak tapi tidak ada respon sama sekali.

"hey !" tom menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh hermione.

"hmmm. Kak tom" desahnya, hermione membuka sedikit matanya. Desahan hermione membuka tom sedikit kikuk dan tegang.

"kakak masih mau lanjutin yang tadi malam ?" tanya hermione polos, tom memandang sekeliling takut ada yang mendengar selain dirinya.

"apaan sih ! bangun !" tom menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuh hermione. Mata tom langsung membulat sempurna melihat pemandangan 'indah' di depannya. Hanya ada selembar kain tipis dan transparan yang menutupi tubuh hermione, dan sama sekali tidak menutupinya. Terlihat jelas gundukan daging besar di dada hermione dan diapun tidak mengenakan celana dalam sehingga terlihat jelas kewanitaannya yang sangat menggiurkan. Tom semakin tegang melihat pemandangan itu.

Belum sempat bertindak apapun hermione langsung menarik tom ke ranjangnya dan hermione mulai melumat habis bibir tom yang sama sekali tidak di respon oleh pemiliknya. Tom masih bingung harus berbuat apa, tapi hermione benar-benar membuat otaknya bekerja dengan sangat tidak baik. Hermione mulai memperdalam ciumannya dan lidahnya mulai memberontak ingin menjelajahi isi mulut tom tapi tom masih belum mau membuka mulutnya. Hermione meremas 'milik' tom yang membuatnya mengerang nikmat dan langsung di manfaat kan oleh hermione untuk memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut tom.

"aahh..hmmm.. hen..hmm hentikhaan aahh" tom mulai memberontak tidak setuju dengan perlakuan adik tirinya tersebut.

"apa...hmm yang kamu lakukan.. ahh mione" teriak tom di sela ciuman hermione yang makin memanas. Hermione tidak menjawab malah semakin gila dia mulai menjelajah ke rahang tom dan sesekali mendesah yang membuat tom bergetar makin hebat. Hermione menggigit-gigit kecil teling tom yang membuat tom mengerang kesakitan. Tangan hermione pun tidak tinggal diam. Tangannya menjelajah ke bagian bawah Tom dan masuk ke dalam celana tom tanpa melepaskan reseltingnya yang membuat celana tom semakin sempit.

"hermione aahh hentikan" erang hermione saat meremas-remas milik tom yang masih terbalut rapih celananya.

"kak milikmu keras sekali. Baru begini saja sudah tegang" ejek hermione yang membuat tom sedikit terhina. Tanpa terkendali lagi tom merubah posisinya. Tom berada di atas hermione dan mulai melumat habis bibir tom.

"emmhh kak emmhh" erang hermione di sela ciumannya. Otak tom sudah tidak bisa berjalan baik lagi. Nafsu gila sudah menyerangnya. Ciuman tom mulai turun ke leher jenjang hermione. Hermione hanya mengerang dan merintih nikmat yang membuat tom semakin bersemangat.

"kak tangan mu dong" hermione menuntun tangan tom untuk turun ke gundukan besar di dada hermione. Tom hanya menurut satu tangannya meremas dan memiting puting nya dan mulutnya mulai menghisap puting hermione denga liarnya.

"aarrggh terus kak, terusss aarrghh kak tom" erang hermione nikmat, tom semakin bersemangat.

"gimana kamu nyesel sudah remehin aku ?" kata tom menyeringai.

"aarrghh kak kurang aahh ini kurang"erang hermione. Hermione menekan keras kepala tom yang masih menghisap putingnya, tangan satunya lagi mulai menurunkan reseletingnya dan mulai menanggalkan celana tom dan mengekpos 'milik' tom yang sudah tegang dan keras. Hermione pun mulai mengocok pelan 'milik' tom. Peluh mulai membanjiri mereka berdua dan saling bercampur.

"arrgh jangan curang mione" erang tom nikmat

"kak emmmhh besar aah banget aahh aahh aku mau melumatnya" tom pun setuju dia mengubah posisinya dan menghadapkan 'milik'nya di wajah hermione. Hermione langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Begitu penuh di mulut hermione, hermione mulai mengulum dan mengigit-gigit kecil 'milik' tom dan mulai mengeluar masukkan 'milik' tom

"aahh teruss, lebih cepat lagii aahhh mioneee" cairan putih kental memenuhi mulut hermione. Hermione langsung menelan cairan kental itu dan menyedot habis cairan itu. Tom langsung lemas namun masih berada di posisinya.

"gantian kak" protes hermione.

Tom mengerti maksud hermione. Tom mengangkat kaki hermione dan membukanya lebar-lebar. Vagina hermione memang bersih sepertinya bulunya sudah di cukur habis sebelumnya, sehingga terekspos jelas vaginanya yang merah muda dan langsung membuat tom kembali bersemangat. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya untuk menjelajah ke 'area' hermione, hermione hanya mendesah-desah nikmat. Tom menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memasukkan satu jarinya menerobos liang kewanitaanya yang membuat hermione sedikit merintih.

"aah kak pelan-pelan" protes hermione yang hanya di jawab seringai penuh nafsu dari tom.

Tom mengeluar-masukkan jarinya dan menambah jumlah jarinya, 2 dan akhirnya 3 jari di masukkannya ke dalam liang jermione, tom menyentuh titik sensitif hermione yang membuatnya menggelinjang hebat dan akhirnya cairang putih keluar dari mulutnya..

"aahh, aku keluar kak" erangnya. Tom tidak tinggal diam. Ia menjilat habis cairan putih itu.

"kak aku mau lebih" erangnya.'milik' tom sudah kembali tegang dan bersiap-siap memasukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam liang hermione.

"mungkin sedikit sakit" katanya.

"hmmm" hermione mendesah yang di artikan tom sebagai kata 'tidak apa, lanjutkan saja' tom menaikkan satu kaki hermione ke pundaknya dan siap menerobos masuk. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara pintu terketuk

"hermione ! kau masih di dalam ?" terdengar suara ibunya memanggil dari luar. Tom terlonjak kaget, berbeda sekali dengan hermione yang masih memasang wajah merah dengan penuh nafsunya.

"ini tidak baik lagi" kata tom panik.

"ayolah kak, lanjutkan saja" hermione berbisik di telinga tom. Tapi tom sudah kembali alam sadarnya, otaknya sudah kembali bekerja dengan baik.

"cukup ! jangan pernah menggoda ku lagi !" gertak tom, tom memanggil peri rumahnya.

'plop' bunyi seperti petasan kecil mendampingi datangnya sesosok manusia kecil yang aneh.

"anda memanggil ku tuanku" katanya lancar.

"bersihkan semua ke kacauan ini, jangan banyak tanya, dan jangan cerita dengan siapa pun !" perintah tom. Peri itu menurut dan dalam waktu sekejap semuanya langsung bersih. Tubuh tom dan hermione sudah bersih,semua pakaiannya pun sudah bersih. Ia mengenakan lagi celananya, merapihkan rambutnya dan membuka pintu kamar itu.

"oh tom ada disini,aku sudah mulai khawatir tidak ada jawaban apapun dari dalam" ibu tirnya tidak bohong memang kecemasan tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"maaf mom, aku tadi ada di kamar mandi, aku sudah berusaha membangunkannya tapi gagal dan itu dia baru bangun" tom berkata dengan nada yang begitu sopan, yang membuat siapaun luluh terhadapnya.

"iya bukan masalah anakku" ibunya membelai rambutnya lembut.

"kalau tidak keberatan, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku mom" katanya dengan senyum manis tersungging di bibirnya. Ibunya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tanpa berbalik lagi tom langsung meninggalkan kamar adiknya yang 'gila' itu, dengan jelas hermione berteriak.

"apa yang mom lakukan ? bukankah seharusnya mom ada di kantor ?" teriaknya

"mom kembali, baru ingat harus membelikan perlengkapan sekolahmu" samar terdengar jawaban ibunya.

(tbc)

.

.

.

aduh bukannya selesaiin fict sebelah malah kesini, lagi ada inspirasi disini sih .-. sorry yak kalo masih jelek, baru pertama buat yang rate M heheh :D


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chap 3**_

_**Ternyata dia penyihir**_

Tom kembali ke kamarnya, dan segera menuju ke kamar mandinya. Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kamar mandi menjadi tempat favoritnya. Dia berendam di air hangat dengan wewangian yang membuatnya kembali fresh.

"apa yang ada di otakmu Tom ! bagaimanapun juga dia adik mu ! dan fikirkan apa yang akan dad, mom dan Cho lakukan kalau dia tahu tingkah mu hari ini" Tom berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Dia memasukkan kepalanya di dalama air untuk beberapa detik.

"aah ! jangan pernah lakukan hal konyol seperti ini lagi Tom !" teriaknya keras-keras.

Setelah merasa segar Tom pun mengambil handuknya dan bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya. Ia berniat untuk berjalan-jalan ke Diagon Alley, tidak begitu jauh dari manor mewahnya itu. Lagi pula perapian yang ada di kamarnya sudah di sambungkan ke salah satu perapian di Diagon Alley. Tom mengambil sejumput bubuk berkilau dari sebuah guci antik di atas perapian itu, melangkah ke perapian dan menaburkan bubuk itu kenyala api. Dengan deru keras api itu berubah warna menjadi hijau jambrud dan menjulang tinggi lebih tinggi dari tinggi Tom, Tom mulai masuk dan berteriak "Diagon Alley !" dan tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menghilang seperti di lahap api besar tersebut.

Tom seperti berputar hebat di dalam pusaran api tersebut. Dia sudah terbiasa, ia hanya diam saja menunggu berakhirnya pusaran tersebut. Kemudian ia muncul di sebuah perapian yang ada di Diagon Alley yaitu di toko borgin dan burkes. Tom keluar dari perapian dan melihat-lihat barang-barang yang ada di situ. Tiba-tiba ada seorang laki-laki tua bungkuk menghampirinya.

"ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan Riddle ?" tanya nya ramah. Tom sama sekali tidak berekspresi.

"ada barang baru ?" tanya nya.

"belum ada tuan, mungkin dua sampai tiga hari lagi" kata pria itu lagi. Tom hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari toko itu. Dia berjalan jalan di Diagon Alley, dia berjumpa dengan beberapa murid-murid Hogwarts yang sedang mencari perlengkapan untuk tahun ajaran barunya. Ia sudah melengkapi kebutuhan untuk tahun ajaran baru nya seminggu yang lalu. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi Flourish and Blotts untuk melihat-lihat kalau ada buku yang menarik. Ketika sudah dekat ia heran dan berhenti sejenak, ia melihat dua orang yang sepertinya sudah di kenalnya keluar dari toko buku tersebut.

"lho ? kakak ! ada disini juga ?" teriaknya, ternyata Hermione bersama ibunya. Tom keheranan dan menuju mereka berdua.

"kalian kenapa ada disini ? bagaimana sampai disini ?" tanya Tom bingung.

"aku juga akan masuk hogwarts tahun ini" kata Hermione girang.

"ap..apa ? apa maksudnya ?" tanya Tom bingung.

"Hermione juga penyihir, sama seperti mu" jelas ibu nya sabar. Tom sebenarnya masih _shock _ dan tidak senang sama sekali namun ia menyembunyikannya dan masih dengan tampang datarnya. Tom mengangguk dan segera masuk ke toko buku itu. Sedangkan Hermione dan ibu nya melanjutkan belanjanya.

'dia penyihir juga ? astaga !' gumamnya jengkel.

'tunggu, dia akan satu sekolah dengan ku ? apakah ini akan baik-baik saja ?" gumam Tom. Tom mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan melihat-lihat buku hitam di sana, tapi semuanya sudah pernah di bacanya dan bahkan menurutnya koleksi nya di rumah lebih menarik dari pada yang ada di toko buku ini. Tom sering berlibur ke luar negeri, dan yang paling di gemarinya untuk di cari bukan wisata kuliner atau yang lainnya, tetapi pengetahuan tentang sihir hitam, dan membawa oleh-oleh beberapa buku hitam untuk di bacanya ketika tiba di rumah, tentu saja ini tanpa sepengetahuan ayahnya. Dan saat ini koleksi buku hitam sudah sangat banyak dan di simpannya di dalam koper dengan beberapa sihir tambahan agar cukup dan tersembunyi.

Tom keluar dari toko buku itu dengan tangan kosong, ia kembali berjalan-jalan dan tiba-tiba saja seekor burung hantu yang sudah di kenalnya meluncur ke arahnya dengan sepucuk surat di paruhnya.

"remes !" pekiknya senang. Remes menukik dan mendarat pas di bahu Tom. Tom dengan gesit mengambil surat itu dan membelai paruh remes dengan sayang, remes hanya ber uhu-uhu senang.

"tunggu, aku sepertinya memiliki beberapa kacang di kantungku. Aku selalu menantikanmu" Tom merogoh kantungnya dan menggenggam berbutir-butir kacang.

"itu, kita istirahat di sana saja. Aku akan membaca surat ku dan kamu memakan kacang ini. Bagaimana ?" Remes ber uhu-uhu tanda setuju dengan pendapat tuannya itu. Tom berjalan ke toko es krim florean fortescue, dan duduk di depan toko itu.

"mau pesan apa... oh riddle." Florean senang sekali nampaknya di kunjungi Tom, memang ia sangat di senangi oleh semua orang dan dalam banyak hal itu sangat menguntungkannya.

"hmm seperti biasa" jawab Tom dengan suara dan senyuman khas nya. Florean mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam tokonya. Tom teringat dengan suratnya, sebelumnya ia memberikan dahulu kacang kepada remes, kemudian ia membuka suratnya, ternyata itu balasan surat dari Cho.

_Aku baik-baik saja disini. Bagaimana kabarmu ? jangan begitu, bagaiaman pun dia adalah adikmu. Aku ingin melihatnya, mungkin saja kami akan cocok. Aku akan ke London tanggal 24 agustus. Aku akan menunggu mu di Florean Fortescue pukul 1._

_Aku mencintaimu_

_Cho Cang_

Tom melipat kembali suratnya dan melihat arlojinya, setengah jam lagi Cho akan datang. Senang sekali rasanya akan bertemu lagi dengan kekasihnya itu. Florean datang dengan es krim pesanan Tom. Es krim itu berwarna hijau rasa vanilla, dengan taburan kacang di atasnya.

"terimakasih" Tom mengucapkannya dengan nada suara yang sangat sopan dan membuat siapaun senang mendengarnya.

"kalau ada yang perlu ku bantu, aku ada di dalam" kata Florean dan iapun segera masuk meninggalkan Tom dan remes di situ. Tom memakan es krim pesanannya itu, sangat pas di cuaca yang panas seperti ini.

Tom berkali-kali melihat ke arlojinya berharap waktu segera menunjukkan pukul satu. Tiba-tiba saja ada dua tangan lembut menutupi ke dua matanya.

"ah, cho sayang. Akhirnya kamu datang" Tom senang bukan main, ia melepaskan tangan yang menutupi ke dua matanya itu, dan ketika berbalik.

"apa yang kamu lakukan !" bentak Tom, ternyata itu bukan Cho melainkan Hermione. Hermione tampak tidak senang sekali, Tom hanya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"siapa itu Cho ? kenapa kamu senang sekali ?" tanya Hermione cemberut.

"tentu saja aku senang, dia kekasihku. Aku sangat mencintainya" Tom senang melihat ekspresi hermione yang makin tidak karuan. Hermione menarik kursinya kasar dan duduk di kursinya dengan menatap Tom dengan ekspresi yang menurut Tom itu sangat menjijikkan.

"lihatlah aku. Apa aku masih kurang cantik untukmu ? apa aku masih kurang _hot_ untukmu ? katakan kurang apa aku !" kata hermione jengkel.

"sebentar lagi dia datang, kamu lihat saja sendiri. Yang jelas lebih baik dia kemana-mana di bandingkan kamu" kata Tom dengan seringainya yang membuat Hermione menatap nya dengan tatapan yang penuh memuja.

"jangan memandangku seperti itu !" bentak Tom. Tom kembali memakan es krimnya.

"aku mau kak" Hermione memandang es krim Tom.

"beli sendiri" jawab Tom ketus yang membuat Hermione semakin cemberut. Kemudian keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Tom sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berbincang-bincang dengan adik nya itu, sedangkan Hermione sepertinya enggan mengeluarkan suaranya takut membuat kakaknya itu semakin membencinya. Dia mengambil salah satu buku yang baru di belinya dan mulai membacanya.

Tom masih sibuk dengan arlojinya, berkali-kali memandang arlojinya tidak sabar.

"Tom" terdengar suara wanita lembut dari belakang Tom. Hermione mengalihkan perhatian dari bukunya. Ia melihat seorang wanita cantik sekali, rambutnya yang lurus dan hitam di biarkannya terurai, poninya terpotong rapih sealis, kulitnya putih mulus seperti porselen,senyumnya benar-benar manis. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih selutut dan di tutupi jubah hitamnya yang panjang, ia mengenakan sepatu _both_ hitam semata kaki, benar-benar anggun, cantik dan manis sekali gadis itu. Berbeda sekali dengan hermione, ia tidak jelek tapi sangat jauh di bandingkan dengan gadis yang berdiri anggun di depannya. Gadis di depannya itu seperti karakter anime di komik-komik yang sering di baca hermione.

"Cho, akhirnya" Tom berdiri dan mencium lembut bibir Cho, kemudian ia menggandengnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tom, dia siapa ?" suara Cho memang sangat lembut, berbeda sekali dengan hermione. Nyali Hermione untuk mendapatkan cinta Tom langsung ciut melihat langsung gadis di depannya itu.

"oh itu, dia penumpang gratis di rumahku" jawab Tom asal yang membuat hermione memonyongkan bibirnya.

"ah Tom, jangan begitu" Cho mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan hermione, hermione pun membalas jabatan tanagn Cho.

"halo, nama ku Cho Cang" Hermione mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Cho.

"aku Hermione Riddle" jawabnya kikuk.

"jangan diambil hati ya kalau Tom begitu lagi" kata Cho. Hermione memang tidak menyukai Cho karena dia merupakan saingan terbesarnya, tapi bagaimana pun juga Cho merupakan gadis baik dan manis yang membuatnya secara langsung menjadi suka juga dengan gadis di depannya itu.

"dia memang pantas di perlakukan seperti itu" kata Tom.

"ayolah Tom" Cho mengacak-acak sayang rambut Tom. Hermione cemburu berat melihat adegan di depannya itu, Cho mengacak-acak rambut Tom, dan Tom sama sekali tidak marah malah terlihat senang. Sorot mata Tom makin membuatnya sedih. Tom memandang Cho berbeda sekali ketika menatapnya. tatapan lembut dan penuh cinta, untuk pertama kalinya hermione melihat tatapan itu.

Tom mencium lembut dahi Cho yang di tutupi poni hitamnya itu, hermione hanya bisa menatap kosong pemandangan di depannya itu.

"aww" hermione berteriak membuat Tom dan Cho menoleh ke arahnya.

"maaf bukan maksudku mengacau, tapi remes membuat jari ku berdarah" Tom sama sekali mengacuhkannya, Cho lah yang membantu Hermione mengobati lukanya. Jari telunjuk hermione di patuk remes sampai berdarah, tapi tidak begitu parah. Cho mengambil plester dari tas kecil yang di bawanya, dan membalutkannya di jari hermione.

"nah, bagaiman ? sudah baikan ?" tanya Cho lembut.

"iya , terimakasih kak" kata hermione malu-malu.

"iya, kamu akan masuk di hogwarts juga ? awalnya aku fikir kamu muggle, Tom tidak pernah bercerita kalau kamu seorang penyihir" kata Cho lembut.

"aku juga baru tau kalau dia penyihir" jawab Tom tidak tertarik dengan bahasan ini.

"hmm, jadi kak Tom sering membicarakan ku ?" tanya hermione senang.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri kamu" Tom memukul pelan kepala hermione dengan sendok es krimnya. Yang membuat rambutnya terkena cairan es krim yang lengket.

"Tom" Cho memperingatinya lembut.

"Tom memberi tahu ku kalau dia memiliki adik baru" kata cho tersenyum.

"dari logat mu berbicara, wajahmu, dan nama mu. Kamu bukan orang lokal sini ?" tanya hermione tertarik.

"aku orang asia, aku berasal dari cina" jelas Cho lembut.

"oh pantas saja" kata hermione mengangguk.

"bagaimana ? kamu akan menghabiskan waktu seminggu sebelum keberangkatan ke hogwarts di rumah ku kan _dear _?" tanya Tom sambil menyelipkan rambut Cho di belakang telinganya. Cho hanya mengangguk pelan.

"ha ? di rumah kita ?" tanya hermione bingung.

"iya, masalah ?" tanya Tom enteng. Hermione merasa berat hati mendengarnya, dia menggeleng pelan dan melanjutkan membaca bukunya, namun fikirannya sama sekali tidak fokus pada bacaannya.

(tbc)

.

.

.

sorry ya kalo chap ini gaje, kecepetan, dll -_-" minta kritik dan sarannya yak :D


End file.
